Let's Go To The Beach
by FlawlessKlaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are going to the beach! Rated T for boy boy kissing


A/N Hii! I wrote this story for My amazing, sweet Twitter friend Linde! ( Darren_Gleek) I promised I would write a Klaine fanfic for you, so here it is! I hope you like it, honey, love you so much! 3  
I decided to write this, cuz I'm on holiday in French and it can be REALLY cold at night, and my toes are freezing so I really need some fluff. Damn, I wish I had a Blaine Anderson to cuddle with when I'm cold :(  
Hope you'll enjoy! xx

(title is from the song 'Starships' by the amazing Nicki Minaj)

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I'd NEVER EVER EVER cut the box scene, so no, I don't own Glee or any of the characters or whatever.

(Klaine's not together, not yet ^^)

Let's Go To The Beach  
Kurt's POV

Kurt Hummel is going to the beach. I still can't believe I actually agreed, but I mean, what would you do if you had the opportunity to see your crush (who's also your best friend) shirtless!? And yes, this will DESTROY my hair, it'll take like two weeks to get all the sand out of it, and I will burn cause I have a pale, porcelain skin. If someone else asked me I'd definitely say no, but it's just different with Blaine. After this I'll never go to the beach again, cause it is just all bad for my hair.

Still deep sinking in my thoughts, I hear the doorbell. I look into the mirror for the last time, I haven't put too much stuff in my hair, cause it's gonna be sandy anyway. It kinda remind me like the hair I had during the Born This Way performance. I rush down stairs, yelling a goodbye to my dad and opened the door. 'Hi Kurt' Blaine smiles his perfect smile and I hope he doesn't see I am melting. He hugs me and I want to stay like that forever, but sadly I couldn't... 'Hi!' I smile at him and grab my bag. 'Do you have everything?'  
I check my bag 'I think so, or do you need your hair gel on the beach?' He starts laughing and I'm just standing there a little uncomfortable. 'You're so funny, Kurt. I'm really excited for today!' I smile shy 'Me too, I don't really like the beach but...' but I'm in love with you and I would even stop wearing Marc Jacobs to be with you. I think, but of course I don't say it out loud. 'But..?' Blaine asks , I smile at him 'But nothing'

Once we're in the car, Blaine puts on the radio and we sing along with Teenage Dream, Animal and Blackbird (What is this radio? Did Wes and David started their own radio station called: 'Klaine radio' or something?), and after 30 minutes driving, we arrive at the beach. 'Yay!' Blaine shouts happily 'I always loved the beach!' I laugh and walk after him .

'This place is good' Blaine says and he sits down on his towel. I just smile and sit down next to him.  
'So, what shall we do first?' I asked and Blaine smiled 'I thought we could swim!' 'Swim? Really Blaine? That'll screw up my hair!' I say but Blaine is already unbuttonimg his shirt, 'I really like your hair' he says and I blush. Sometimes I really don't get that boy, he must be happy I love him.

What!?  
Omg I love him.,.

'Pleeeease Kurt, I want to swim!' Blaine gives me the puppy eyes , Ugh...not the puppy eyes.. 'Fine, but not long' 'Weeeee thank you Kurtie! You're the best!' I laugh and pull my t-shirt over my head. I always felt insecure about my body, I have muscles, but not that I look good..

'The last one in the water will be kidnapped by evil mermaids!' Blaine yells and he runs to the sea. I run after him, not as fast of course. Blaine jumps in the sea, and he screams: 'KURT come! The sea is great!' I feel with one toe, omg it is cold! 'Blaine, it's freaking cold!' I say and Blaine laughs 'You just have to jump in the water, then it is great' 'No, that's even colder' I say and Blaine suddenly walks out the water. 'Blaine what are you gonna do?' I ask worried, 'I am...' Blaine says 'giving you a hug, so you'll get wet and come swimming with me' I start running but Blaine's faster and grabs my hand, turns me around and gives me a hug. 'BLAINE I'M GONNA STEAL ALL YOUR BOWTIES AND BURN THEM IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!' I say, fake mad. Blaine laughs 'You coming now?' 'No, you're cold and the water is also cold' I say and Blaine grins. 'Blaine what's your evil plan, if you're gonna give me a cold hug again I...Omg!' This isn't happening , Blaine is seriously dragging me (like they do in movies, I'm in his arms :0) to the sea, I start screaming and laughing 'BLAINE ANDERSON! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW , IF YOU DON'T I'M NOT SURE IF YOU'LL GET IT TO THE END OF THE DAY!' Then Blaine throws me in the water and it's cold and no, it's great. I was just in the arms of the person I love (who will never love me back) and now I'm with him in the sea. 'Okay, I admit, you were right, it is great.' I say and Blaine smiles 'I said it'

We're just having fun in the water for a while, when I suddenly feel something, I look beside me 'Blaine, a quill(?)!' I scream and run out of the water. My leg hurts and I walk back to our towels. 'Hey, Kurt, you okay?' Blaine comes sit next to me, 'Yeah, it's okay...' I say 'That damn beast hurt me' 'Let me see' I show him my leg. 'Yeah looks like he really got you, are you feeling better already?' Blaine asks worried, 'Yeah, it's getting better, thanks' I grab the sunmilk (?) and ...  
'Um...Blaine?' I ask shy 'Can you do my back? And don't you need something?' Blaine grabs the sunmilk and kind of massages my back, hmmmm... 'I don't need it, I'll never burn or something' 'You're lucky' I laugh 'I'll get freckles' 'Aw, that's cute' Blaine says and he throws away the sunmilk, sadly, because I really liked the feeling and wait...did he just said that's cute? No, I must heard that wrong. 'So...what shall we do now? Cause I'm obviously not going back in that sea again' I ask and Blaine smile widens. 'I know something! You go lay on your belly and I'll write letters on your back and you have to guess what I write!' 'Okay' I say and Blaine's gonna sit on my towel 'Okay we start easy' I feel him drawing on my back, and it us a REALLY nice feeling, but kinda tickling. 'B' I say 'Yes!' Blaine says,'okay next letter' 'L' 'A' 'I' 'It is Blaine' I say before he can finish the N. 'Yes! Okay another' 'H?' 'Yeah, H' 'E' 'L' 'I?' 'No that's an L' 'O' 'Hello too, Blaine' Blaine grins and suddenly his smile becomes really shy 'Okay now it's a sentence, and when I tap it's a space okay?' I put up my thumb as a reply and notice how nervous Blaine looks but I don't ask why. 'Okay, I'm starting now' 'Yeah, I know that Blaine' I say sarcastically.

'I' 'space' 'L' 'O' 'V' 'E' 'space' 'Hmm...you love, what'll be the next word, Katy Perry? P!nk? Our Geography teacher Mr. Fighter?' I laugh and Blaine lays his finger on my lips 'Shh Kurt, just check the next word' 'Yes, '  
'Y' 'O' 'U' I suddenly realize what it says and I look Blaine in the eyes, shocked, but happy, I guess Blaine only sees the shocked part cause he starts rambling 'I'm so sorry Kurt, I know you like me only as a friend and that I shouldn't have done this but it's too late now and I screwed up everything and I love you, but you'll never love me back and I guess I'm just leaving now and lock myself in my room to watch Disney movies and bye.' I can still only look at him with big eyes, and when I see he's leaving I grab his hand 'Blaine wait!' He turns around 'What, Kurt? I just destroyed our whole friendship and now you're want to reject me really nice?' I guess he realizes how mean it sounds cause he says 'Sorry Kurt' I smile 'It's okay, have you ever thought that I could love you back!?' 'Umm...No...' Blaine and I both blush now and I smile shyly 'Cause I do, and not just in a friend way'

I can't resist it anymore and lean in to kiss Blaine, feeling his soft lips against mine, I always thought kissing was dirty and wet, but Blaine is proving I'm wrong right now. I put my arms around his neck and he grabs my waist to pull me closer.

I deepen de kiss and feel like the whole world disappears, this is what people mean when they talk about a fairytale kiss, but this isn't some fairytale, this is my fairytale and it's about to start right now.

I slowly pull away, feeling my lungs screaming for air.  
'Well...'  
'So...' I say at the same time. We both laugh and I blush.  
'Wow, where did you learn to kiss like THAT?' I ask flirtiously (?) Blaine doesn't answer and leans in again and when I close my eyes he pulls away again, 'You know...' he whispers, lips brushing against mine, 'I always kinda had the dream that I'd watch the sunset with my boyfriend...' Blaine blushes and I smile 'Well, let's make that dream come true then! We have like umm...' I look at my watch '15 minutes before sunset, what shall we do?' Blaine doesn't answer and closes the gap between us, Well, that's also a answer, I think before I can only feel Blaine and his lips on mine.

He lets me lay down on the towel and attaches my lips again and I moan softly, not able to hold it any longer. I guess Blaine gets totally crazy about that, cause he attaches my neck and fills it with sweet little kisses. 'B-Blaine' I manage to say, not wanting this to stop 'Yes, boyfriend?' He smiles 'If you want your sunset dream coming true, you maybe have to stop this heaven that's also called kissing me' Blaine laughs and winks 'Time flies when you're having fun' And with that, he takes my hand and together we walk to the sea, ignoring the few glances we get, totally lost in each other.

The sun goes down really slowly and I feel Blaine's staring at me. 'You're so beautiful' he says, making me blush. 'You're perfect' I whisper and I lay my head on his shoulder 'Thank you for choosing me, even though there are plenty other boys who'd killed their patents to date you.' Blaine looks down at me 'Honey, you're flawless, and you're the only one for me' We both look at our intertwined hands, and than at the sun, which is almost in the sea.

'I love you Blaine, so much'  
'I love you too, Kurt, more than you'll ever know'

And for the last time I look at our intertwined hands.  
Maybe I should go to the beach more often.

A/N I think the end kinda sucks, but it's 00:30 am now and I'm tired so you can't blame me. (Okay, you can blame me I just needed a lame excuse)

I hope you all enjoyed the story! Especially Linde, who's bytheway a great singer! (: Just search on YouTube 'Linde singing Not Alone'  
(: But enough over that flawless girl, sorry if the kissing part sucks cuz...I've never been kissed! Yes, I admit it, but I just don't want to kiss someone I don't know and I don't have a boyfriend.

Yay! Misery just came on the radio and I was like what!? Where are the Warblers and then I was like -_-

That was all my crappy shit that no one cares about and probably don't even read ^^

Oh, almost forgot, please review, fav or whatever you like, if you do, Darren Criss will tweet you! :3

xxx  
TMD


End file.
